This patent application claims priority from and incorporates by reference the disclosure of Philippine Pat. No. 119303, filed Jan. 21, 1988. This invention relates to a method for applying a seashell veneer to a selected surface. The method has particular applicability to musical instruments and specifically stringed musical instruments, such as guitars. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exterior veneer, comprising seashells and a polyester resin based adhesive, which provides for improved acoustical characteristics and durability of the instrument.